Being Immortal
by Atopos
Summary: Hidan has to ask Kakuzu the ultimate question when it comes to loving someone like Deidara: “What does how long we live have to do with that?” He might not like the answer. HiDei and maybe a little ToDei when looking close.


Atopos - Yeah, so I'm finally back. I'm working on several things, but this was on my desktop, so now I'm posting it. Once again, it's a different pairing than what I usually write. R&R the fun that is HidanxDeidara! I'd also like to point out that I don't own anything or Deidara would dress, act, and sell himself to other characters like a whore.

* * *

Being Immortal

Kakuzu knew Hidan disliked being still for long periods of time, so when he found his partner stretched out on the grass, watching Deidara attempt to teach Tobi basic ninja skills, he was surprised to say the least. If it was anyone else, Hidan would have walked over to the open field and tell them what they were doing wrong – which in this case would be helping Tobi in the first place – yet he seemed perfectly content doing nothing. To the untrained eye, of course.

"You're watching him again, aren't you?" Kakuzu sat on the ground rather awkwardly next to his partner.

Hidan sighed, irritated by the ridiculous conversation – especially since Kakuzu already knew the answer – and also still in his calm state. Not many people could talk to Kakuzu like Hidan could, though. Hidan was not afraid of talking back to his elder, and everyone else in the Akatsuki believed Kakuzu to be a scary, old bastard. Hidan, though, remained quiet.

"Not much you can do," Kakuzu said with a shrug. "He's mortal."

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?" Hidan's eyes were now wide open, and the previous thought of wanting to be quiet was quickly replaced with yelling back. "What does how long we live have to do with that?"

"Everything, you ass!" Kakuzu hissed back. "You might not understand this, but Deidara is the favourite here. We tease him a lot, yet if anything was to happen to him, we'd all be there for him. That's the way it is. If you think that you can love him, and NOT have anything happen to him--"

"Hey!" Hidan protested whatever claims were against him. "I never fucking said I was going to fucking hurt him! Just because I opened my fucking emotions to you, doesn't mean you can fucking use that against me! Bastard."

Kakuzu's eyes burned on him. "You're the bastard. I honestly don't know who to feel sorry for the most."

Hidan paused in his ranting. "You feel sorry for me? Why?"

"Deidara's going to die before you. One way or another. He'll either get caught in an explosion, or some smart-ass ninja will kill him, or he'll commit suicide, or even age. You can't die."

"I fucking know that! But I can fucking protect him. There's nothing stopping that, right?"

"Yes, he's Tobi's partner now. And I've seen him take a few hits for that idiot. Let's not also rule out the fact that Tobi would do anything to help his 'precious sempai'."

"Must you always be a fucking asshole?" Hidan looked up in time to see Deidara standing directly behind Tobi, directing his body to show him where to go. The new subordinate was shaking with barely concealed excitement at having the blond nearby. Hidan felt a rush frustration; he wanted to stab something. "I'm going to go puncture a few main arteries in the bathroom," he decided, standing up to leave.

"You really going to let Tobi take your precious Deidara away so easily?" Kakuzu asked slyly, "You didn't even put up a good fight."

Hidan snorted, "That little prick can annoy the shit out of that bitch all he wants. Deidara has only fucking cared about one person other than himself and that was a fucking puppet. Sooner or later, Deidara has to fucking turn to someone for a quick fuck. We'll see where he goes."

When Hidan left, Kakuzu turned his attention back to the training session. He smirked when Deidara coaxed Tobi into throwing a kunai at him, only to have the newbie break down nervously.

In short, Hidan was a complete idiot for letting something truly alive slip through his fingers.

- Atopos


End file.
